Currently, portable programmable media such as smart cards are used in commercial applications, for example, as a debit card which may contain the account balance of the card holder. The account balance is physically updated either at a designated kiosk or via a special-use card reader/writer. The account balance may then be debited by an off-line point-of-sale (POS) device. Information such as exchange rates, prices of dispensed goods, etc. which are stored within online POS devices may be updated remotely either via a wide-area public or private computer network (such as the Internet), or via an as-needed telephone modern connection, whereas an off-line device (i.e. one that has no remote network or telephone modem access) must be physically updated using a computer or other local interface mechanism.
Similarly, typical point of entry systems to a secure area, for example, a door or building security system, may require a communication link such as a network to update security criteria. For a point of entry off-line system, updates must be made manually using a computer or other local interface mechanism.
Therefore, a need exists for a system and method for increasing the efficiency and frequency of updates to an off-line system, such as a POS device or point of entry security device.